


Dim Rooms & Daddy Kinks

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: prompt: punkdaddy!phil owns a guitar shop, pastel!dan asks for lessons but he can't keep his eyes off phil the whole time and has trouble focusing, and then they end up doin the do in phil's lesson room





	

Dan sat in the foyer of the music store, anxiously waiting for the arrival of his future guitar teacher. He had been given a card by the guy at the front desk when he first registered for his lessons last week. Dan didn’t really care to look the guy up at all. He’d be meeting him the following week, anyways.

Dan took the card out of his pocket and looked down at it. In big bold letters was the name “Phil Lester”. Dan just shrugged. He had never heard of the guy. Apparently, according to the guy at the front desk, he was actually the owner of the shop, and he was extremely talented. The man said he was very lucky Phil had an opening for Dan. Dan placed the card back into his pocket.

He thought about how he ended up here, impatiently strumming his fingers against his white jeans as he waited for this egotistical sounding guitarist to start his lesson. He had been bored and wanted to do something new with his life. He did have an appreciation for music, especially guitars. His mother suggested he take music lessons, to learn what he admired so much.

Dan was brought out of his thought when the familiar desk worker came out of the back room. He looked over at Dan and gave him a smile. Dan always thought he was a little sceptical. One of those ‘new music isn’t real music’ guys. Dan brushed the curly hair out of his face and got ready to stand up.

“Phil is ready for you. Last room on the left.” The man told him.

“Thanks.” Dan said, getting up and walking to the door towards the back. The man held the door open for him. He felt it shut behind him and jumped a little.

Dan took in a deep breath, looking down the long hall of doors. He could hear the beautiful music coming from the other rooms. He could hear other guitars, pianos, drums and other various instruments. He began his stroll to the end of the hallway, seeing all the other children and young adults in their rooms with their teachers, smiling when they got something right. Dan smiled to himself.

Dan stood in front of the last door on the left side of the hall. There was no window on the door of this room, but he could hear the exquisite sounds of an acoustic guitar through the door. He gulped, putting his hand on the doorknob and twisting it slowly, revealing the dimly lit room where a man dressed in all black was hunched over an acoustic guitar, strumming away and playing an angelic tune. The man, Phil, heard Dan’s entry and turned around and Dan almost swooned.

“You must be Daniel!” Phil, his guitar teacher exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile. He held out his hand to Dan. “I’m Phil, your guitar teacher.”

Dan took his hand in his with a nervous smile. Phil shook it, Dan almost wanting to moan with the intense force he used. Phil was incredibly hot. He couldn’t find the words to describe how absolutely angelic he looked. Even in the dim lighting, he looked profoundly handsome.

Phil’s jawline looked marvellous, the lighting hitting against his face just the right way. The leather jacket he was working sat perfectly on his broad shoulders. His lip ring was just noticeable in the dark room, and it gave Dan incredibly dirty thoughts. He could just barely see the colour of Phil’s blue fringe. He also noticed some tattoos on his neck, and he began to wonder if there was any more of them.

Phil turned back around for a moment to start the timer that would time their lesson. He set it for one hour.

“You must’ve met Jesse, then. Our front desk worker.” Phil said, turning his chair around to face Dan. Dan took a seat on the chair beside the door, the chair he assumed was for his students.

“Yeah, he said you were pretty good.” Dan replied, avoiding eye contact and looking at the ground. He already knew his face was red, but he was hoping Phil couldn’t see it.

“Well, just remember I practically pay him to say that.” Phil said jokingly. “but, between you and me, he’s still a little questionable.” He continued with a wink that made Dan’s heart flutter. “So what made you want guitar lessons?”

“I had such an appreciation for music, so I thought I might as well learn it.” Dan replied, being open and honest.

“Very admirable of you, Daniel.” Phil said, walking to the wall of guitars he had and taking down another particularly small acoustic and handed it to Dan.

“You can just call me Dan.” Dan replied, taking the guitar from him and almost clumsily dropping it.

“Sounds like a plan, Dan.” Phil said with another wink. Dan didn’t know whether to be aroused at the wink or laugh at the cheesiness. He let out a small, somewhat forced laugh. He could feel the blush spread to his cheeks. “Let us begin, then.” And with that, they got to work.

About 15 minutes of the lesson went by and Dan barely knew what Phil was talking about. Something about scales and harmonics. Dan was too distracted by the way his hands moved across the guitar’s fret board. His long and tattooed fingers glided across the fret board with ease and if Dan hadn’t been so attracted to him, he probably would’ve been jealous.

“You seem to be having trouble focusing, Dan.” Phil told him, a questioning look on his face. Dan blushed, knowing exactly why he couldn’t focus.

“I’m sorry, Mr Lester. My head is in a different place.” Dan said, trying not to seem suspicious.

“No need to be so formal, Dan. You can call me Phil.” Phil told him with a soft smile. “I do know why you’re not exactly concentrated right now.” Dan looked up at him, wide-eyed and concerned. He was busted.

“Mr Le- Phil, I’m so sorry. I probably seem like such a creep. I should probably just go.” Dan, said putting his guitar down.

“No no no, Dan, it’s okay.” Phil replied, slipping his fingers under Dan’s chin and turning his head towards him. “I know you’re attracted to me. I’m used to that from my students. But, they’re all girls who have absolutely no interest in my passion. I see your potential. I also see how adorable you are, especially because you are my desired gender.”

As the words rolled off of Phil’s tongue, Dan could feel the air becoming more stiff and humid. He felt himself beginning to sweat in his large pink sweater.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dan asked flirtatiously, looking Phil straight in the eyes. Phil nodded, a smirk creeping up on his face. “How old are you?”

“21.” Phil replied, moving closer to Dan.

“4 years isn’t that bad, then.” Dan said, practically pouncing on Phil and kissing him senseless. Phil reciprocated the kiss, putting his hands on Dan’s ass and pulling him on his lap.

“Just say stop if you want me to stop.” Phil said, assuring Dan he could back out of this whenever he could. Dan nodded, trying to get Phil’s lips back on his as soon as possible.

Phil decided he wanted to mark up the sweet pastel boy’s neck and tipped his head back. Dan didn’t protest as the guitar teacher began to suck and nip at his neck. He really couldn’t contain his moans and dreaded having to hide these when he went home.

“Daddy-” Dan whined out, immediately moving back, immediately putting his hands over his mouth. “Shit, Phil I’m-”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s hot as fuck.” Phil assured him, going back to his neck and biting down noticeably hard, making Dan let out an especially high-pitched moan.

Phil began to undress Dan, taking off his large sweater and throwing it to the corner of the room.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Phil proclaimed, leaning into nip at Dan’s prominent collarbones. Dan made somewhat of a prolonged moan in place of the 'thank you' he didn't really think he had the ground to say in that moment.

Phil removed his own leather jacket, revealing his arms that were full of tattoos to Dan. Dan swore he almost started drooling once he saw the ink that coated his arms. Dan went to remove the black tank top Phil had on and he saw that Phil also had a chest piece and a lean stomach. To Dan, Phil looked like a god.

They both removed each other’s pants and went back to passionately making out. Dan ran his hands across Phil’s sculpted chest and slowly inched his way down to his crotch, Phil making a noise of surprise when Dan grabbed at Phil’s hardening cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Take them off, baby boy.” Phil whispered in his ear, sending tingles up Dan’s spine.

Dan complied, slipped the boxers down Phil’s hips and his enormous erection sprang free. Dan whined at the back of his throat at the size, and then a realisation came to mind. They didn’t have lube or condoms.

“Phil, we don’t have any lube or condoms.” Dan said breathlessly.

“I have those things in the drawer over there. Sometimes I get bored on our slow days.” Phil said and Dan whimpered at the thought of Phil jacking himself off with lube. Or even fingering himself.

Dan leant away from Phil over to the drawer. He opened the first drawer that was littered with guitar picks. He found the lube and a couple condoms in the back. He took out a condom and the bottle of lube and returned to his upright position on Phil’s back.

“How do you wanna do this, baby boy?” Phil asked him, his voice laced with sexual hunger. He took Dan’s underwear off and gave attention to his fully hard, smaller length.

“Up against the wall.” Dan replied. He had been thinking of Phil doing him up against the wall ever since he sat down in his chair. “Please, Daddy.”

“Of course, angel.” Phil proceeded to pick him up, Dan’s legs wrapped around his waist, and leant him up against the wall. He placed the condom on the table next to them and opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. “Can I start to prep you?”

Dan vigorously nodded, and Phil teased around Dan’s asshole for a moment before very slowly and cautiously slipping the first finger him. He could tell that Dan was a virgin.

Phil pushed his index finger to the first knuckle and looked at Dan for any visible discomfort. Dan’s eyebrows were scrunched up in pleasure and his eyes were shut.

“Daddy- more, please!” Dan pleaded, and Phil slipped in another finger and pushed them in as far as he could, still staring at Dan’s face. Partly because he wanted to make sure he was in pain, but also because Dan looked absolutely angelic like that. He worked in a third finger and Dan was back to moaning in pleasure. Dan’s moans were like music to Phil’s ears.

Phil began to scissor Dan open with his three fingers, deciding now that he was prepped enough for his length. Phil removed his fingers and Dan whimpered at the loss. Phil grabbed the condom from the table and ripped it open with his teeth. He wasted no time in covering his length with the condom and he coated it with lube.

“You ready, baby?” Phil asked him, nipping at his neck again.

“Fuck- please, Daddy! And don’t be gentle, please.” Dan asked politely, and who was Phil to deny such a good boy?

Phil put his tip at Dan’s entrance, slowly inching it in, still being careful because his length was considerably larger than his three fingers. Dan moaned at the sensation of being practically stuffed with his hot guitar teacher’s large cock.

“Ready to be pounded, darling?” Phil said, making sure he got confirmation one last time before he began to fuck Dan.

“Yes! Please pound me!” Dan practically screamed. At that point, Phil was glad he taught his lessons in the only soundproof room in the building.

Phil began to hammer into Dan at a punishing pace and Dan threw his head back against the wall and was practically sobbing with pleasure.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so goddamn tight.” Phil grunted, fucking Dan into the wall as hard as he could.

Dan didn’t have the senses to say he was going to come, so it was a surprise to Phil when his white warm liquid shot up between their chests. Phil followed him not too long after.

Dan was panting and out of breath, a look of exhaustion on his face as his curly hair was splayed across his forehead. Phil moved the hair out of his face as he slowly pulled out of him, Dan made a face of discomfort when he was out completely.

“Shit, sorry.” Phil apologised, letting Dan stand on his own two feet again.

“It’s okay.”

The two made awkward eye contact for a moment and it was interrupted by the sound of the timer on the back wall going off, signifying that their lesson was over. Phil rushed over to turn it off and Dan scrambled to put his clothes back on, Phil following his lead.

Once they were fully dressed, Dan looked over at Phil with a smile.

“I know this was different from your normal lessons, but can I maybe come in again next week? Perhaps we can actually do some stuff now that I got those raging hormones out of my system.”

“I’d love for you to come back. I’d also love to maybe do this again. Imaginably at my apartment instead of my place of work.” Phil replied.

“I’d love that.” Dan said with a shy smile, biting his lip. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Can’t wait.” Phil said, waving the boy out of the room.

Dan walked back out to the main room, Jesse sitting at the front desk reading some magazine.

“Can we expect you next week?” He asked as Dan began to walk towards the door. Dan turned around.

“Definitely. You were right about Phil. He is really an expert. Especially with his fingers.” Dan said, chuckling. Jesse laughed back awkwardly, clearly not understanding as the boy giddily rushed out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic in a while! Follow my phan smut tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babyboy-dan


End file.
